Because That's Weakness In Your Eyes
by SosoChoo
Summary: I’ll grab the pills and unscrew the lid, Pop everyone into my mouth, And throwaway my life, I shouldn’t be doing this, This is worse than crying, When it comes to showing weakness, You see a lot of it in me. TakaoxKai
1. Takao's POV

**I was listening to the Rocky Soundtrack, and for some reason the idea of writing this fanfic came into my head. So i decided to write it. I don't know if it's good, but enjoy.**

* * *

**That's Weakness In Your Eyes**

_I walk past you,_

_The look in your eye tells me that you don't want to bother talking to me,_

_But I'll still say hi,_

_You ignore me,_

_So I'll try again,_

_But you'll push me aside,_

_I'll collide with the wall or floor,_

_It hurts a lot but I don't cry,_

_Because that's weakness in your eyes._

Takao opened his bedroom door and stepped out onto the hallway. His eyes were glued to his beyblade, which he had just fixed since it received a lot of damage in the previous battle against Max. The battle ended with Max as the winner, much to Takao's dismay. He was certain that he would win, obviously his prediction was wrong.

He looked up from his beyblade to see Kai walking along the hallway, eyes closed and hands in his pockets. Takao began to feel nervous at the sight of his team captain. He was quite scared of him, to be honest. Kai was intimidating, his attitude was harsh and his glare was frightening.

Takao stood still as the enigmatic teen passed him. Takao gulped before taking in a deep breath.

"Hey, Kai."

Takao was ignored. Kai continued walking, not showing any signs that he heard Takao speak. Takao was suddenly determined to make his team captain say hi. Without thinking, he walked up to Kai and stood in front of him, preventing him from walking any further.

"Kai, I said hi." Takao said anxiously.

Kai moved his hand to Takao's side and brutally shoved him into the wall before walking away.

"Ouch." Takao softly said as he collided with the wall. Wincing, he slid down onto the floor before watching Kai enter the living room. Takao felt like he wanted to cry, but managed to keep his tears to himself. He didn't want anyone to think that he was weak. He didn't want **Kai** to think that he was weak.

_When we battle,_

_You won't go easy on me,_

_That's the way I like it,_

_I usually win,_

_But this time,_

_You'll defeat me,_

_With only one hit,_

_I feel devastated when you beat me,_

_But I pretend that I'm ok with it,_

_I won't be a baby and begin to cry,_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

"3...2...1...Go Shoot!"

Takao and Kai launched their beyblades into the beydish. Max was the referee of the battle while Rei and Hiromi watched from the sidelines. Kyouju was recording data into his laptop so he could see whether or not the two teens were improving.

Dragoon circled Dranzer for a while, gradually picking up speed. He was getting ready to attack so he could win the battle. Soon enough, a tornado appeared around Dranzer. Takao thought that he'd won the battle, but Kai thought otherwise.

Dranzer began to spin inside the tornado. Dragoon's tornado was now engulfed by flames from Dranzer, and with Kai's command, attacked Dragoon, sending the beyblade out of the dish and into Takao's hands.

"And Dragoon is out of the dish. The winner is Kai!" Max shouted as Kai picked up his beyblade.

"Well done Kai." Hiromi smiled. Kai ignored his team mates and went inside the dojo.

Takao couldn't believe that he had lost so easily. It was embarrassing to lose in front of his team mates, but someone had to lose the battle. It hardly ever ended with him losing when he and Kai were battling against each other. Takao usually defeated Kai in battles, but today was different. He wanted to cry over his defeat, but didn't, for he knew that was weakness in Kai's eyes.

_It's now night time,_

_And we all reflect on the day,_

_But you keep your distance,_

_And decide to walk away,_

_I'll get upset over you,_

_And avert my thoughts to reminders,_

_I'll take my anger out on the pillow sitting on the settee,_

_That's when you'll ask what's wrong with me._

The G-Revolution team were sitting in the dojo in a circle. Training had ended for the day and everyone was tired. Kyouju wanted to show the guys how well they had improved over the last week by telling them their advantages and disadvantages.

"Rei, your defence has improved dramatically. But that now means your attack is weakening."

"So I need to balance them out?" Rei asked.

"Precisely." Kyouju smiled.

"Okay."

"And Max, your attack is a lot stronger than it used to be. Just learn to wield that power carefully, otherwise it may cost you a battle."

"Okay, thanks, Kyouju." Max smiled.

"Takao, your attack is getting weaker and your defence isn't improving. You need to concentrate on both at the same time, or you'll be defeated badly."

"Right, Kyouju." Takao mumbled, nodding his head slightly as he discreetly glared at Kai. He couldn't stop thinking about Kai. He was so mysterious, it was alluring. It was like he was off limits to him, meaning Takao could only get a few looks every now and then, but nothing more.

"And Kai. You've improved miraculously. Your attack and defence are evenly balanced, but you can still become stronger." Kyouju closed the lid on his laptop and pulled it tight to his chest as he stood up. "Well I guess I'll get going. See you tomorrow guys."

"Wait for me, Kyouju. I'll walk with you." Hiromi stood up and followed Kyouju out of the dojo. "Bye guys."

"See you two tomorrow." Rei and Max shouted in unison. Kai stood up and walked out onto the hallway. Takao couldn't stop staring at him. Why couldn't he focus on something other than Kai?

Rei noticed Takao stare after Kai, who was no longer in sight. "Takao, you ok?"

Takao turned to face Rei. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Takao looked down. Even when Kai wasn't near him, he was still in his mind. Why was Kai so appealing to Takao? Or was it obsession? He had always liked Kai, even though he was a cold, anti-social person who didn't care if he'd hurt anyone's feelings. "I think I'm gonna go and watch some TV." Takao stood up and staggered out of the dojo.

For the first time in ages, he felt confused. What was up with him? Why wouldn't Kai leave his mind?

Takao entered the living room and sat down on the couch. He didn't bother to turn on the TV. He wasn't in the mood to watch anything. He tried to take his mind off Kai. How could he do that? He tried thinking about food, but that only made him think about the many times that Kai crudely suggested that Takao should go on a diet. He tried thinking about his older brother, Hitoshi, but that only reminded Takao of how much Kai and Hitoshi despised each other. Takao growled as he grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at the wall.

"What's up with you?"

Takao turned his head to see Kai standing in the doorway, glaring at him. "Nothing." Takao turned to stare at the wall in front of him. The wall wasn't interesting, but Takao couldn't bring himself to look Kai in the eye.

Takao didn't notice that Kai had sat down next to him on the couch.

"It doesn't seem like 'nothing'." Kai continued to glare at Takao.

_I was a fool to think you cared,_

_I should of known what you would think,_

_You are now disgusted my announcement,_

_And it's making me feel scared,_

_I run away into the bathroom,_

_Crying over the sink,_

_I know I said I wouldn't cry,_

_Because that's known as weakness in your eyes._

Takao took a deep breath as he prepared to admit something that he hoped wasn't true.

"Kai?" Takao gulped as Kai turned his head to look at his team mate. "I think I…I think I…"

"You think you what?" Kai asked, losing his patience.

"Ithinkiloveyou!" Takao blurted out so quickly it sounded like it was all one word.

"What did you say?" Kai asked, not because he was shocked, because he didn't hear a word that Takao had said.

"I think I…love you." Takao trailed off on the last two words of the sentence as he saw Kai's reaction.

He was wide-eyed and was turning pale. 'Did he just say he loved me?'

"I'm sorry Kai!" Takao ran out of the living room in tears, heading for the bathroom.

He slammed the door shut, bolting it so no one could get in. He ran to the sink as the tears spilled from his eyes. He was embarrassed, humiliated, ashamed, mortified. He couldn't believe that he thought that Kai might of felt the same way. Boy was he wrong. He regretted blurting out that secret. And he regretted crying, for he knew that he was showing weakness in front of Kai.

_I can't risk seeing you everyday,_

_Knowing what I did,_

_It doesn't seem right,_

_So I'll end my misery tonight,_

_I won't say goodbye,_

_As if you'll miss me anyway,_

_I'll grab the pills and unscrew the lid,_

_Pop everyone into my mouth,_

_And throwaway my life,_

_I shouldn't be doing this,_

_This is worse than crying,_

_When it comes to showing weakness,_

_You see a lot of it in me._

Takao opened the medicine cabinet. He knocked over several bottles, looking for the right tablets to take. He found aspirin at the back of the cabinet.

"Perfect." He sniffed.

He grabbed the tub and vigorously unscrewed the lid. He tipped the tub upside down and emptied the pills into his mouth. They felt dry in his mouth, so he quickly swallowed them. He filled the empty tub with water and drank it so the aspirin would reach his stomach quicker. He then searched for more tablets to take.

He went through 3 boxes of Headache tablets and two bottles of medicine before he felt dizzy.

"It's working." He quietly muffled as he staggered over to the bathroom door and unlocked the door so his friends could find him. Takao trudged back to the sink, but fell on the way, banging his head against the bath.

_My body is getting weaker_

_I thought I was stronger than this,_

_I guess I am just weak,_

_But there is one thing I will regret the most_

_When I confessed my love,_

_I never gave you a kiss,_

_I may turn into a ghost,_

_So I'll still get to see you,_

_And I'll want to know what was going through your mind when I told you,_

_That I was in love with you,_

_I'm not crying anymore,_

_Never again will I cry,_

_And never again will I say,_

'_I won't do that because that's weakness in your eyes'_

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it good? Please tell me what you thought by reviewing (try not to be mean :)). Well bye bye.**


	2. Kai's POV

**I decided to add one last chapter since i had a few reviews asking me to continue. I hope you enjoy it x**

* * *

"Did he say he loved me?" That question ran through my mind as I watched Takao run out of the living room.

That was one confession of his I did not expect to hear. I ran a hand through my hair as I exited the living room, confused and in desperate need of fresh air.

"_I think I…I love you."_

That sentence wouldn't leave my mind. After all the times we argued, after all that time we'd spent together as team mates…he loved me.

I sat down on the wooden porch which surrounded the dojo. The air was crisp and cool, the night sky was clear and the stars shone brightly beside the crescent moon. The wind began to play with my hair as I looked up into the sky. The feel of the wind brushing past my skin didn't feel right. Nothing felt right at this moment in time.

I pulled out Dranzer from my pocket and stared at the bit-chip, remembering the victory earlier on, remembering Takao's devastated face when I'd beaten him. I never knew that he cared so much about losing, we can't stay on top forever. Or was he devastated because he was beaten by me? The person he apparently loved.

I didn't even know that Takao was gay. He's dated several girls in the past, one of them being Hiromi. But did he actually love them, or was he trying to hide that fact that he had feelings for someone else?

It never occurred to me that I must've been in Takao's mind all day. He was never in my mind, then again I didn't have any feelings toward him. Or did I? Thinking about what Takao said made me think about my own feelings towards him. The only feelings I knew I had for him was that he was my team mate, my friend. I did prefer Takao out of my team mates. Maybe because he was more straight forward with things, or maybe because I secretly like him in return. I wasn't sure anymore, I wasn't sure what I felt towards Takao.

At least twenty minutes had past before I felt the chill of the wind on my flesh properly. Dranzer was still in my hand, I hadn't bothered to put the beyblade away. I stared at it several times, thinking about Takao's confession. He had a lot of guts to say what he said. I wonder how long that comment stayed in his mind?

"Takao, you out here?"

I turned my head to see Rei standing by the doorway with a look of relief. I looked up at the sky as Rei walked up to me.

"Hey Kai, have you seen Takao anywhere? He said he was going to watch some TV, but he isn't in the living room. And the TV isn't turned on."

I looked at Rei. He had a worried expression on his face. "Have you tried looking in his room?"

Rei nodded his head. "He wasn't there."

I wondered where Takao could be, but nowhere specific entered my mind. He wouldn't leave the dojo, I knew that much. I walked inside the dojo, thinking of rooms where Takao could be. I walked along the hallway, looking through opened rooms in case he was in there.

I passed the bathroom and noticed that the light was on. There was a good chance that Takao was in there, since everyone else was in the kitchen. I walked up to the door and loudly knocked on it.

"Takao, you in here?" I asked. There was no answer. I knocked louder, still no reply. I gained a grip on the door handle. For some reason, I wanted him to be in here. I wanted to know if he was okay, but I didn't know if I could hear him talk about his confession. I slowly pulled the handle down and pushed the door open.

There was something behind the door. I entered through the small gap that the door left and looked behind the door. I saw Takao on the floor. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or if he had fainted, until I saw the boxes of different pills scattered on the floor around him. There had to be at least four different boxes of different tablets on the floor, all of which were empty.

"Takao?" I kneeled down beside him and placed two of my fingers on his neck, feeling around for a pulse. Luckily, there was one, but it was very weak. I quickly stood up and ran towards the kitchen. I appeared at the doorway to see Rei placing plates of food onto the table. "Call an ambulance!" I ordered as I sprinted back to the bathroom.

"Kai, what's wrong?" I heard Rei shout as he ran along the hallway.

"Just call an ambulance!" I shouted as I ran into the bathroom. I soon heard Max enter the bathroom.

"What happened to Takao?" He gasped.

"He's took an overdose." I answered, picking up Takao with one swift movement of my arms.

"An overdose? On what?" Max asked.

"On loads of different tablets!" I answered frustrated.

"I called the ambu-" Rei stopped talking when he saw Takao in my arms. "What did he do?"

"He took a fucking overdose!" I shouted as I entered the living room. I gently placed Takao on the couch. His skin was turning paler by the second. Takao, what the hell have you done? I asked myself mentally as I sat on the floor next to him.

"Why did he take an overdose?" Rei asked. I shrugged my shoulders, pretending that I didn't know. I didn't really know why he overdosed, but I had a pretty good idea why.

"I wonder how long it's been since he took the pills?" Max mused.

I checked Takao's pulse. It felt weaker.

* * *

Max was now on the phone to Kyouju, telling him about Takao's overdose. I could hear Kyouju's reaction down the phone. It sounded like he was crying.

The faint sound of the ambulance siren could now be heard. Max was dialling Hiromi's house number as the ambulance drew closer. Rei ran to the front door of the dojo as Max broke the news to Hiromi. Her reaction was similar to Kyouju's, only she cried earlier than Kyouju did. I wanted to cry, but crying only showed weakness.

"He's in here." I heard three different footsteps approach the living room. I stood up as Rei and two paramedics entered the room.

"What's wrong with him?" The male paramedic asked.

"He's taken an overdose." Rei answered.

"What's he taken?" The female paramedic asked.

"Um-uh-" I interrupted Max.

"We don't know, but the containers are still in the bathroom." I answered, looking at Max.

"I'll go and get them." Max insisted as he jolted out of the room.

"How long ago did he take them?" The male paramedic asked.

"We don't know. We found him about ten minutes ago." I answered with a hint of doubt. I think it was ten minutes ago, I thought as Max re-entered the room.

"He's taken Aspirin, Paracetamol, Ibuprofen, Tylenol and calpol." Max handed the containers to the female paramedic.

"How many were in here before he took them?" She asked, looking at the packaging.

"We don't know." Rei answered. "We don't actually live here, we just visit him a lot."

"Oujou, could you get the stretcher?" The female paramedic asked the male paramedic. He nodded his head as he walked out of the dojo.

"Will he make it, miss?" Max asked.

She turned to Max with a solemn look on her face. "There's a small chance that he'll make it, but I doubt he will. If we get him to the hospital on time, he'll have a better chance of surviving."

The male paramedic, who I now know is called Oujou, entered the room with a stretcher under his arm. They shifted Takao onto the stretcher and carried him outside, the others and I followed.

The paramedics carried Takao into the back of their ambulance at the same time Hiromi and Kyouju appeared. Hiromi's eyes were red from crying, and Kyouju didn't look better.

"Is he okay?" Hiromi asked me.

"I don't know." I answered guiltily. I felt like I was responsible for what happened to Takao. If I wasn't so shocked about his confession than he would never thought of taking his life.

"Any of you kids coming with him?" Oujou asked us.

"Can I go?" Hiromi asked.

"Sure Hiromi." Rei answered.

I wanted to say something. I wanted to say 'no I want to go, he loves me after all.'. But Hiromi had more right to go with him. For one thing, she had dated him before, meaning Takao liked Hiromi's company. I chose not to argue as that would raise a few suspicions. Hiromi got into the back of the ambulance and sat beside Takao.

"Are you guys gonna meet us there?" Hiromi asked.

"We can't. We've got to mind the house." Max replied sadly.

"Well would you like me to call you if there's any news?" Hiromi sniffed as her eyes turned glossy.

"Sure Hiromi." Rei smiled.

Before the ambulance doors closed, I saw Hiromi hold Takao's hand. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy course through me. Why was I feeling jealous? I didn't have any feelings for Takao, or did I? It was the second time that night that the same doubt confused my mind.

"Kai, you coming in? It's cold out here?"

I turned to see Rei looking at me, waiting for me to respond. I simply nodded as I walked past him and into the dojo.

* * *

One hour had passed and we hadn't heard anything. We was all sat in the living room, waiting for the phone's voice to ring in our ears. No one had spoke since Takao was taken to the hospital. Rei slipped in and out of the room to get us some drinks every now and then and Max and Kyouju fidgeted in their seats every fifteen minutes or so. I just sat there, still like a statue. I was trapped in my thoughts of Takao. I wondered what I would say to him if he ever came round. Would I say that I now felt the same way, or would I deny his feelings and walk away. I wondered how I would feel if he died. What would happen then? The team wouldn't be the same without Takao, that's for sure.

I was brought back to the real world when the phone rang. Max, being the closest to the phone, picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Mushi mushi?!" Max shouted louder than he intended to.

We could hear Hiromi sob down the phone. Was it bad news?

"Max…" There was a long pause. "…Takao's dead."

Everyone froze. I couldn't believe it. Takao was dead. Rei ran out of the room on the verge of tears. Max and Kyouju cried to each other, while I just sat there.

Many emotions were running inside of me at the moment. I was confused, shocked, angry, frustrated, heart broken.

Takao had no right to end his life. He was only 15. He had most things others could only wish for. He had great friends, he had fame, he had admirers who looked up to him and thought of him as the greatest person ever, and if he stayed with us, he would've had me.

I would of given anything for Takao to be here right now. I would even give up Dranzer if I had to. Life won't be the same without Takao. Every training session we will have will be different when Takao will no longer moan about his excessive hunger. He will no longer boast about how strong his Dragoon is. He will no longer be jealous over the amount of fan girls I have. He will no longer give us encouraging words before we battle anyone.

He will never have a son or daughter who he would've been proud of. He will never have a grandchild who he could smother with kindness. He will never grace us with his heart warming smile again. And, most importantly, he will never hear me say 'I love you too.'

* * *

**So how was it? Was it good? Please don't hurt me if it's bad. You guys wanted it! Lol anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. (If you're gonna leave a review telling me it's bad, at least do me a favor and tell me why)**


End file.
